


Hello, how are you

by stressfangirl



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: HunHan - Freeform, M/M, SeLu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 00:25:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stressfangirl/pseuds/stressfangirl
Summary: How would it be like meeting someone for the second time after three years





	Hello, how are you

Luhan was an exchange student at Seoul University back in 2013 one night, he went out with his best friend Byun Baekhyun to go for a study session in a cafe near their place. Out of luck they weren’t able to find a spot since the place was packed with college students who are also studying for the coming exams.

“We should go back to our place instead.” said Luhan. 

But being a persistent person Baekhyun is he ignore Luhan and went to every table hoping to see a friend whom they can share a table with. A sudden smile crept on the shorter one as he said “we can ask him." Luhan looked at the person Baekhyun was pointing at then gave him a ‘do-u-really-know-him’ look, which the later replied with nod. “He’s my classmate.” 

“Hi! You’re Sehun right?” Baekhyun asked, the stoic yet handsome looking guy sitting at the corner of the shop named Sehun nodded his head with a clueless look on his face.

“Do you mind if we share the table with you? Everywhere else is already occupied.” Again, Sehun nodded. However his eyes were focused on the certain male with cute doe eyes.

“Thanks!” Luhan chimed in. 

Sehun swore it was the most angelic voice he’s ever heard in his entire life after heard Luhan talk.Soon the two friends began preparing their materials Sehun noticed how the cute guy with doe eyes loved pink and other stuff with Hello Kitty designs. He wanted to laugh from too much cuteness but didn’t want to look stupid in front of him as well and so he just ignored it.

“Tell me Baek, do you really know him?” he heard his angelic voice again. Baekhyun smiled at his friend and said, “Yes, we were together in one class…like, three semesters ago.” he told him.

Luhan facepalmed, “Ugh! I thought you really knew him!” he said as he slapped his friend’s arm. 

A smile crept on Sehun’s face as he looked at the two friends talking in low voices in front of him. “So cute!” he said louder than he was supposed to, which made the two friends stop talking and stared at him. 

Soon after, the two friends start going through their notes and study. Every once in awhile Sehun would stare at the cute guy with doe eyes and sometimes he catching him staring back as well.

“Hey Lu, I’m going out for a while okay.” Baekhyun told his friend twenty minutes after they start studying. Sehun looked at them again and saw the petite guy leaving the place, which made him a little nervous because it only meant one thing - he and the doe-eyed boy named Lu (as what he’s heard) are now alone at their table.

This looks like a study date. Sehun thought which made him smile and feel giddy. 

He looked at Lu for the nth time and was surprised when he found out that the other was looking back at him and even smiled. Both students were too busy with their individual studies that they didn’t notice the time until they heard someone’s phone ringing, it was Lu’s (as what Sehun thought his name was).

“I hate you Byun Baekhyun!” Sehun heard him say. “I’ve been waiting for you for God knows how long, and now you’re telling me you’re already home!?”

“I hate you! why are you even my best friend” he said a little bit louder that it caught everyone’s attention. Luhan who soon noticed what he had done bowed his head in apology. 

“Don’t go to sleep yet, wait for me I’ll be home in a while.” after talking with his so-called best friend, Luhan quickly gathered his things and put it in his bag. Coincidentally, the handsome guy, whose name he remembered was Sehun, had also started gathering his things and got ready to leave.

“Let’s go out together.” Sehun said.

To which Luhan replied with, “Excuse me?” 

“I mean, let’s go leave this cafe together.” he said, a little slower with a shy smile.

“Oh...Ohhhh! S-sure!” Luhan stuttered.

“I’m done! Let’s go?” and soon, the two guys went on their way.

“Darn it, Baek!” He hissed as he carried two bags on his shoulder and four thick books in his arms. 

“Here, let me help you.” he heard Sehun say, and without hesitation Luhan gave him the books. “So, where do you live?” Sehun asked, which made Luhan’s eyes widen like a deer caught in headlights.

“Oh gosh, sorry I asked too fast.” then there was awkward silence.

“By the way, we haven’t been formally introduced yet. I’m Sehun, Oh Sehun” he said, extending a hand to the shorter.

“Yeah, we studied together for almost, what, three hours? And yet we didn’t manage to know each other’s name.” the shorter laughed. “I’m Luhan.” 

“And the guy I was with earlier is Byun Baekhyun, my best friend and unfortunately, my cousin.” Luhan added, which made Sehun laugh.

Soon, their conversation got lighter and more comfortable. Luhan found out that Sehun was a junior civil engineering student, and that he hated studying at home because he’d always end up sleeping, that’s why he would go study in a cafe, especially during exam weeks. Most importantly, he found out that Oh Sehun was single, and Luhan couldn’t help but blush when he found out about it.

As much as the two obviously wanted to talk and get to know each other more, the walk from the cafe to Luhan’s place was short and they had already arrived at Luhan’s place.

“I’m here!” Luhan announced, making Sehun frown while Luhan knocked on the door. A smiling Baekhyun appeared.

“Glad you-” before Baek could finish what he was about to say, he noticed Sehun standing next to Luhan. “Sehun?” 

The taller smiled and nodded at Baekhyun, “Hi.”

“Why are you two together?” Baekhyun asked, and Luhan explained that Sehun helped him carry their things.

“Ooohhhhh!”

“Now if you mind, Baek, go back inside. Gosh! Your PJs are so embarrassing.” Luhan told him and Baekhyun just smile.

“If I know, you just want to be alone with Sehunnie here.” Baekhyun teased. And Luhan was this close to killing his dear cousin. 

“By the way, thanks for helping me earlier” Luhan said in his sweetest voice to Sehun, who couldn’t help but blush, and slowly rub the back of his neck.

“It’s nothing. I’m always ready to help you anyways. Oh! And it was nice meeting you Luhan, I hope we can still meet again next time.” he replied.

Luhan tried not to blush after hearing what Sehun had just said. ‘If only I got your number then I’ll definitely call you and spend some time with you again’ he thought. To his surprise, Sehun reached out and gave him a little note with his number written on it. Luhan’s eyes went wide like saucers as he held the little sheet of paper in his hands.

Shit, did he just read my mind? 

“Oh crap. did I surprise you again, Luhan? Was that too fast?” Sehun asked in panic. Luhan replied with a nod. 

“Oh god. Sorry. I just thought you might want my number, so you can call me next time if you wanna study with me...or just meet me.” Sehun said a little bit faster.

“No it’s okay, I was just a little bit…you know, surprised.” Luhan confessed while he tried hard to fight the blush from creeping up his face.

“Because you read his mind, duh!” they heard Baekhyun’s voice from inside the house.

“Well..It’s getting really late so, I have to go now. Good night, Luhan.”

“Oh..okay. Good night to you, too, Sehun--and thanks again.” as Luhan was about to open the door, he suddenly felt the other’s presence too close as Sehun leaned for a kiss on his cheek.

“See you around!” Sehun said and quickly left, leaving a very stunned Luhan by the doorway. 

 

It was one of those days when Luhan scanned through his literature book since he needed some references about the topic he was not familiar with. It was for the first article he have to write for the magazine company he's currently working at. As he flipped the pages, he noticed a little piece of paper with a name and a phone number written

Oh Sehun  
+820324758416

Luhan smiled as he remembered the guy named Sehun who he had met three years ago in a coffee shop. He gently held his left cheek recalling how Sehun had kissed him out of the blue before he left and remembered how he couldn't sleep well that night thinking about the guy.

Luhan felt like everything had only happened yesterday, but the truth was it has been three long years since Sehun gave him that little piece of paper and until now he hasn't tried calling him. He find it weird why it took him years before seeing that little piece of paper when he had always used that book before.

Picking up his phone beside his laptop Luhan thought of calling Sehun now or if he should just forget about it.

‘Maybe he’s already changed his number, it's been three years anyways.’ Luhan thought as he stopped himself from dialing Sehun's number on his phone.

‘But what if he's been waiting for my call? But duh are you crazy Han? It's been three long years I'm sure he won't remember you anymore and he might have a girlfriend or a wife right now.’ Another thought came to his mind making him delete the number he’d alright type in.

‘But...what if he's still single?’

Luhan felt like he’s going crazy with all these what-ifs running through his mind. Partly, he was scared to know if Sehun had already forgotten about him or if he's already with someone. Yet still, there was a little glint of hope in him saying that he should try and call the number so he decide without any hesitation and dialed Sehun's number. 

Luhan couldn’t help but curse when the phone rang his palms suddenly became cold and sweaty he was about to hang the phone after the fourth ring when he heard a female voice on the other side of the line.

‘Oh crap! Maybe it’s his girlfriend. Ugh, you shouldn't have called, Luhan.’

"Hello who is this?" the female voice asked.

"May I t-talk t-to Sehun please?"

“Sehun-ah, let me have the baby, someone's calling you in your phone” Luhan heard the female voice say suddenly he felt guilty for calling Sehun's number all of a sudden. It made him think why on earth did he decide to call someone who might not remember him now.

With palms all sweaty and feeling incredibly anxious he waited for Sehun on the other line.

I shouldn't have called. I shouldn't have called. Luhan was about to hang up when he heard Sehun's voice.

"Hello, this is Sehun." a blush creeped into Luhan's face the moment he heard his voice it hadn't changed at all.

"Hello? still there?"

"H-hello Sehun, it's me Luhan." Luhan finally spoke after a few minutes

"Luhan?" the older nodded forgetting that Sehun couldn't see him so he quickly said yes in response.

"You mean the Luhan I met years ago in the coffee shop during exam week?" Sehun asked again this time there's a hint of excitement in his voice.

"Uhm yes, that's me… Sorry did I disturb you? I just saw the piece of paper you gave me back then so I decided to try and give it a call." Luhan reasoned out which made Sehun laugh a little.

"No, it's okay actually I'm so surprised. I never thought you'd call me at all."

Luhan blushed as he rub the back of his neck the line became silent for a while until Sehun spoke again and asked,

"Are you in Seoul right now? Can we meet?"

"Sure, I'm free tonight."

"Okay, text me your location I'll meet you there."

 

After they ended the phone call Luhan quickly messaged Sehun his location and began rummaging his closet to find something to wear.

It's not a fucking date Han. You can wear anything you want it doesn't matter anyways. He thought

However, he still wants to look good in front of Sehun and it's been years since the last time they meet so it would be better if he wears something nice. Luhan decided to wear his favorite tight pants paired with a long white shirt he also didn't forget to apply a light makeup just because he wants too. Right after he finish preparing there’s a knock on his door quickly he took his wallet and phone then he heads out.

"Good evening Luhan Hyung" A tall and gorgeous man with a broad shoulder greeted him outside his door.

Fuck is this Oh Sehun?

Luhan smiles as he awkwardly waves his hand "Hello Sehun"

The two exchange awkward greetings, Luhan just can't help but stares at Sehun and how he change a lot from the last time he meets him. Sehun then leads him to his car then two of them headed to the coffee shop they went years ago. There is an awkward silence inside the car during their ride to the coffee shop although the ride is short but Luhan can't help but feel conscious whenever he catch Sehun staring at him.

The shop isn't crowded when they arrived since it's summer and it's not yet exam week for summer class so there's only a few student around. Luhan felt nostalgic as he and Sehun walk towards the little corner of the coffee shop where they occupy the same table they had before.

"What are you thinking?" Sehun asked as he notice the blush of deep red into Luhan's cheeks

Luhan stares at Sehun a little longer and then smiles "I can't believe it's been three years since I've been here."

"You mean you never went here again after that night?"

Luhan shakes his head "I always preferred to study in the library or in my room and it was Baekhyun's idea to went here not mine."

"So that is why I haven't seen you here again after that night." says Sehun.

“You’ve been looking for me after that night?” Sehun nod

“I waited for your text or call but I got nothing from you, that is why I always make time to come here but I never saw you again and It was so late when I found out your department.”

Luhan feels his stomach is doing a somersault after he heard what Sehun just said and he is so curious on why Sehun did those things. Luhan is slowly drinking his cup of coffee ironically trying to calm himself from all the things Sehun told him when all of a sudden Sehun said

“I’m so attracted to you Luhan, this is why I didn’t change my phone number because I’m still hoping that you will call me.” and that made Luhan’s chest hurt from swallowing the hot coffee in one go. Luhan cough so hard, he just couldn’t take all the things Sehun just said.

Damn Sehun stop it you’re making me blush he thought.

Sehun quickly gets up and went to Luhan's side and gently pat his back.

“Sorry, was I too fast?” He asked Luhan which the later reply with a nod.

Sehun scratch the back of his neck “I just want to tell you that” then he smiles.

Luhan's face turns to a frown when he remembers the female voice he heard earlier which made Sehun confuse.

“did I said something wrong?” Sehun’s asks

“you confessed to me and yet you already have a wife and a baby" said Luhan as he tries not to cry 

Sehun laugh after he heard what the older said and Luhan got so annoyed he was about to leave their table.

"s-she's my sister" Sehun said trying to control his laughter, Luhan stiffens he didn't know how to react, he just let sehun pull him back to his seat then he covers his face.

“ugh I hate you oh sehun!” he said in low voice but sehun still manage to hear it.

“sorry I forgot to tell you about it, I'm currently living at my sister's house and earlier I was babysitting her baby” Sehun explains as he slowly removes Luhan’s hands on his face.

Luhan look at Sehun with a pout “Anything else you want to tell me?”

Sehun smiles at him and pinch his cheeks, he then start telling Luhan about his current work that he is working as an engineer for a new building project not far from the city and that his side job is to babysit his nephew since his sister's husband is working abroad he also told Luhan that he is still single.

“That’s it? You’re not dating anyone right now?” Luhan asks

“Not dating anyone for at least a year now.”

“How about you?”

“What about me?”

“Are you dating someone?”

“Sehun, I won’t be here if ever I’m dating someone right now.” Luhan said.

“How about me, do you want to date me Luhan?” Sehun confidently asked him

“We’ll see about that Mr. Oh Sehun and besides we are just having our first date right now. I think it’s too fast for me to decide.” Luhan said with a smile before he starts sipping his coffee

The two stayed in the coffee shop a little longer catching up the time they were apart and also trying to know each other deeper. Somehow, Luhan is thankful for getting that article he’s currently writing about if not for that topic he won’t be scanning that old book and he won’t see that little piece of paper and he might not meet Sehun again.

**Author's Note:**

> edit and reupload this fic I hope you like it


End file.
